1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate on which TFTs for driving liquid crystal is formed and a color filter substrate having a color filter formed thereon, the liquid crystal being sandwiched therebetween. Between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate, it is required to form a gap into which the liquid crystal is filled. In order to retain the gap, a spacer is formed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
There is known a method of forming a spacer by laminating colored layers constituting the color filter, in a case where the spacer is formed on the color filter substrate (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-117103 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,328)). Further, there is known a method of forming the color filter on the TFT substrate (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-98422).
When the spacer is formed of the colored layers, it is required to add a barrier layer so that pigments dispersed in the colored layers may not be dissolved in the liquid crystal. Addition of the barrier layer is required also in the case where the color filter is formed on the TFT substrate.